


untitled (no. 1)

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster's favorite customer is also his strangest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (no. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is... more or less based off this silly au a few friends and I have where Blaster is a dancer before the war. Uh. Long story short: all of my rps ever are just crack in disguise. And this au ended up being fun, so uh. :'D Have some ficthing.

Blaster grinned from behind the bar. That blue bot was here again, half-hidden behind his visor and moving with surety in Blaster's direction. The red dancer leaned against the bar, already sliding this strange bot's regular order to him as he sat down. Blaster gazed at him, light dancing in his optics. "Bot, why don'tcha ever come over when I'm on stage instead'a behind the bar?" he asked.

  


He received a patient look as his customer swirled the contents of the cube around once before taking a sip. "You would prefer I ogle and gawk, rather than truly interact?" he asked. As usual, Blaster was taken in by his voice; a lot of his coworkers thought it unpleasantly harsh, but Blaster could listen to the melodic uptilts and downsways all night.

  


Blaster laughed softly. "Just funny how ya always show up when it's my night back here," he said, resting his chin in his palm. "If my schedule were th' same every megacycle it'd be different, but this's just uncanny."

  


"I have my ways."

  


Another peal of laughter soared from the red bot and over their heads, earning them several glances. "How mysterious." Blaster wiggled his fingers with the teasing awe of his voice. The small smile that curved the blue bot's lips gave him delight, even if it was brief. "So you ever gonna tell me yer name?"

  


Something clever seemed to flash behind that visor. "Perhaps if you are good."

  


Blaster raised an optic ridge. "Good at  _what_ , exactly?"

  


The blue bot smiled again, sipping again from his cube. "Your mind must be an interesting place, with the conclusions you leap to," he replied. "I should also inquire why I should give you my designation when you have not given me yours."

  


"I  _did_  tell you mine," Blaster protested. And no, he was  _not_  pouting. For the third time, that brief smile crossed his customer's lips, and Blaster felt his spark do an upsurge. Oh he had it bad.

  


"You told me your stage name."

  


Well, he had Blaster there. The dancer crossed his arms, studying the other bot. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you my real name."

  


"That is not what I proposed."

  


"Tough luck." For a moment, Blaster thought the blue bot might laugh -- and wouldn't  _that_  be something? He would have to make that happen one day. The red bot smirked. "What happens if I already know your name?"

  


Standing, the other bot shook his head. "It does not matter; you do not know my designation."

  


Blaster snorted. "Oh really?" The blue bot had turned to leave, even as amused as he'd seemed by the dancer. "Don't be so sure, Soundwave."

  


Freezing, Soundwave looked over his shoulder, a light frown on his lips. "How do you know that?" With the amount of suspicion that just leaped into his tone, Blaster wondered what on Cybertron his day job was. But he just grinned a wicked grin.

  


"I have my ways," he replied.


End file.
